shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carabe197
Welcome to SoF. I personallt hope you have fun here. if you need anything, contact the marines, Like myself. I'm also Zoro's sister so no funny buisness. Roronoa Senshi 20:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bon-chan!!!!!!! I love the name bon-chan KAZE ' talk 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Banning Yo. You have been kickbanned from chat for 24 hours for the reason stated below: *Aggressive and insulting behaviour to Chat mod. I hope you don't do this again and we apologise for inconvenience. '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo, incorrect, you began annoying me by calling me names and such that were not even needed. If I annoyed you you could have simply asked me to stop politely and I would have. Instead you returned with insult's such as 'Ass', 'Retard' and so on. Which were not called for. Note: I'm not on the Sea of Fool's. I'm on the Ship of Fools. Your kickbanning only limit's you from chat, and it will only be active for 24 hours, you will be unbanned during 20:50 (my time), on sunday afternoon (also my time). Anyways, see ya tommorow. '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Take note dude, I'm ignoring your messages, because I simply do not wish to carry on this conversation with you. You may argue the toss all you want. At the end of the day your kickbanned and you understand why. Good day. '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Kagayaku Eiko Hi Cara, Just as part of a clean up committee check I saw there was a bit of a strange layout on Kagayaku Eiko (i.e. a large space before any words or the table of contents. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not so I've left it alone for now. When I looked at the source code, it looked like you were trying to make the table of contents disappear. If you were, just swap for and that should do it. Hope that's helpful. Kai-De-Avalon 21:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Right, I assume you want to get rid of the contents bar without the big space on the top of the page. On the source page for Kagayaku Eiko the bottom of the infobox looks like this (without the big gaps between the lines and the spaces in between brackets etc.): |height= 186 cm (6'1") }}| }}< noinclude >{ { - } } To get rid of the infobox without the big gap, you want it to look like this (again without the big gaps in between the lines and the spaces in between the < and span> & the __ and the NOTC__): |height= 186 cm (6'1")}} |}} < span>__ NOTOC__ This will keep the infobox the way it is removed the big gap at the top of the page & remove the table of contents. P.S. sorry about the stuff after "just swap" in the first messge. The page read it as proper source and didn't show what I wanted it to. Kai-De-Avalon 20:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) BON-CHAN! 'KAZE ' talk 01:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Target Trio Drawing Ah, fair enough! Now let's see here... 1: He has a normal, human-length neck. 2: Hmm... After giving it some thought, i'll just stick with the dragon head. Nothing else. 3: I'd like my guy to be on Burter's side of the image. 4: Now that you mention it, I guess it wouldn't hurt to add some black wristbands to each of my guy's wrists as well, and to give him a sarashi wrapped around his lower torso and stomach (if you need to know what a sarashi is, i'll be willing to explain it to you.) Other than that, he's good as he is. 5: I've been giving this some thought, and decided i'd like him to carry his gavel on his back like a sword. 6: The gavel's big, and is the same size as my guy is. 7: I've also been considering this, and decided i'd like his vest to be made out of denim, and to have buttoned pockets on either side of his chest. 8: Hmm, a pose... I haven't thought of this, to be honest, soo~... ... ...I think i'll go with him casually standing there with his hands in his pants' pockets. 9: Like with the pose, I haven't thought of an expression either, so... Hmm... ...I'll go with him having tired eyes, but he's also smirking a bit. 10: Nah, the gavel will be strapped onto his back for when he needs to use it. That way, his hands can just lazily hang inside his pants' pockets. Hope this helps, Cara. :) Good luck with your drawings! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! The picture looks absolutely awesome, thanks once again ^^ Awesome job, Cara!! +_+ :D I never expected you to be this good! o_o And I have to say, I really love how this turned out! :) (Plus, I find it funny that out of the three of us, MJ's the most normal looking one. XD) All in all though, SPLENDID work, Cara! ^_^ And of course, it has to be said that I wish I could draw like you. >_< Quite the talent, my friend! Very, VERY nice work! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry, who was this we were talking about?13th madman (talk) 19:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) BON+CHAN=FUN! Bon-chan His hair is going to in a short crew cut, but he did have a braid like apoo's. Hopefully you get where I'm coming from. Love Yah Bon-Chan! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks!13th madman (talk) 16:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Cara, I am really looking forward to it. ~~Zoro-san Picture Request Yo Cara! I finally have my character's appearance worked out. Here is the description. Can you also tell me how many more people are in front of me in line? :P Thanks~ OH BON-CHAN! Oh bon-chan! He came even better than I envisioned him to be, I can't express my gratitude enough for the drawing. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) . Gumo Gumo no Mi Can I use it, please? '☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 13:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I found an image that suits the fruit and that could be part of a project of mine. Please, Bon Kurei-sama. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 15:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Im surprised Mad agreed to it in the first place in all honesty, 1. Neither weilding the scimitar, madman chose a jitte so that will be in it's place :) 2. New one, Since madman also underwent a thousand years of training after my taunting i'd like for it to be both of us in our ultimate form. Though Im not sure if Madman's changed with his training. 3. I'd have thought it cool to be holding Madman in the air by his neck with my hand, but I doubt he will agree to this. so if he does not, then clashing with him would be epic aswell. 4. We are in the centre of a crater that is the size of Half the earth, so Earth would be in a D shap hahaha. 5. The dark matter option is good. surrounded by darkness :) That is correct :P 1NF3RNO ' talk 17:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) awesoem Putridas (talk) 05:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Idea Carabe, I like your idea very much so and am extremely flattered that you'd like to do this and include my character in it. I only ask that you have fun whilst you do it :) I am happy with whatever you may produce, as you are a good artist and I always enjoy your work. If there are any questions in specific you'd like to ask. Then I am always happy to answer them. '1NF3RNO ' talk 01:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Attacks I can see you were very creative with your technique naming... however.. I don't name my techniques... and those ones were rather random hehe. Sooo I'll give you some attacks and random names to them :) *Devastation - A technique where I put all of my strength into one swift punch, easily causing cataclysm on the scale of a meteor landing. Creating large craters if puching down, usually punching down to blow those surrounding me away with the rubble. *Objection - The move in which I block out any offensive attack regardless of it's strength or speed. By creating a small black hole in front of my palm, which absorbs all/any attacks. Basically stealing and sealing the power of the attacks. *Punishment - After Objection I raise my other hand, and open up an identical sized dark hole which releases all of the attacks ever stopped by my hand. Thus most of the time obliterating my opponents and any other densive structure in line. *Divinity - It's a mode in which I take that older form, my hair turns white, my aura is enough to disintegrate the very ground beneath me. And very small swings can devastate the land beside it. It is practically my own super sayan mode. *Logi's Torment - Rather than water, it is primarily the lava in which is often located in hell. Turning everything it touches a blaze. *Purification - A technique where I once grip a hold onto the opponent, I stare into their eyes as they see the reflection of hell itself within them. It begins to eat up their soul as they watch in horror, not even aware that I have already begun incinerating them with the black fire known well as hell fire. *Butcher - The technique where the poisonous gases of hell are released from my mouth as you said :) *Necromancer - A technique where I raise the enemies that have fallen at my hand/blade/power. *Sword of Torment - You know. *Fauna of Mirros sounds and is ace. *Fire Crackle mountain is an epic technique though I'd prefer the name of Eternal Flame. *Summoning gods is not my style sorry. *Skyscraping Pandemonium would be a better name for the lftop heh. *Other than that all I can say is I often use anything associated with darkness, hell and death, aswell as enjoying the amusement of decieving/trolling/taunting my opponents. '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Scorpio picture Sorry it's taken so long to message you back. To tell you the truth im unsure, However seeing your other drawings I'm 100% sure nothing bad will happen. Anyways reading over the questions you asked a few umm how should i put this I'm unsure like i said. But well nothing hurts by trying right. yea anyways for answer. Unsure by what scorpio trats are but being human with the traits seems epic. (love the world epic it fits most things) For clothes i was wondering if well scorpio's are in the desret so umm maybe a desret type outfit with maybe a moon and star on the bottom of it. as for weapons maybe a somewhat sword dagger with a umm scorpio symbol if that's ok. as for umm the position and expression, Maybe sitting on a rock with a leg crossed and umm having a Luffy wanted poster grin while doing the peace sign. Really sorry if that's allot but i ummm wanted to answer all your questions that didn't seem like i was blabbing like a total idiot. And now i hear star in the back of my head saying i am a total idiot. Love when she decides to do that. Oh well hope that helps and if you umm need me to change anything let me umm know also once again sorry *bow* Caring16:) (talk) 07:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Aquarius Drawing Hi Cara. I figured out how I want to be drawn. Clothing: Well i'd imagine the real Aquarius to be in a toga... so toga please :D Weapons: A dagger by my side Position: Holding an urn of water and pouring it onto someone :D That's pretty much it :) Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 07:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gemini Humm... let's see... *Features/pose/expression: Male. If you are going to draw two of them: one of them drenched in water, yelling at Rex. The other one is giggling gently, somehow like this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robin_laugh.png. They have light hair, the one giggling with a cut like this: http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Law and the other like this: http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Diehl. *Clothing: Roman clothes, like these: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hermes (no helmet or staff, but the sandals can keep the wings). *Weapons: No weapons. Libra!!!! Well bon chan, could it be possible to have me holding a set of scales with my right hand. On scales it is possible to have a heart and the feather of truth like in the Egyptian painting. For the clothing could you give me some kind of outfit like this ( http://favriellesatelier.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/27-la-serenissima-dress.jpg ), but could I get a feathery trim around the outfit, with a set of pearl beads on my neck. for the hair, can I have the same as what my original pic had with the short hair and long braid with the beads inbetween it. For the weapon could I be holding a Jian sword like as if it was a cane, in my left hand and holding the scales up in my right hands, with some kind of grin. As for something being related to david and rexy, could it be like as if I am standing above them with the scales over them or something like that. Thanks bon-chan!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 18:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Bon-chan forget the standing thing could it be possible for me sitting on a scale throne thing something like this http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=libra&offset=24#/dy2w79 and holding a Jian sword in my right hand and a lotus in my left. thanks bo-chan 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 13:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Appearances Ah, OK. Hmm, to make things quick and easier for you, i'd like to lose the horns and beard. And if you could, I don't want the wristbands anymore, and would like my old SoF tattoo on my right shoulder. Everything else can stay though. Thanks for keeping me informed, Cara. Good luck on the project. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) For my Kangaroo, i would simply like a dellinger hat.. i want the kanga face so it sorta looks like Kaku. I want it to have a rigid body, with a little pouch. I want a tattoo on the pouch that says M.O.M. besides that go crazy with the appearance. Zeon's Animal Hmmm, let's see... 1. Just a Natsu-like scarf (for the record, could this look like the Narwhals in the YouTube song? Except with my face, naturally. I can link you to the youtube song if you wish). Darkish green hair on the top (don't mind if color isn't there, as long as the hair is wild). 2. No weapons. 3. Big grin, canine-style teeth. 4. Standing, stretching a little bit. 5. A small scar on the chest, shaped like a cross. I hope that was satisfactory. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 16:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rfldsza Animal Let's see... 1. A knight like dark armor, but just on the legs, and a simple earring in the right ear. The hair dark, long and messy. 2. A sheated Katana attached to the armor. 3. Just a small smile. 4. Leaning on the wall with the arms crossed. 5. Just a small scar on the left side of my chin. Any problem with the draw just say to me.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 18:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I want to have on a but wear it like a cape trench coat and long hair standing up with a grin on my face a fedora and 2 swords on my waist thanks Inushima (talk) 20:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Animals 1. Can I have a vest? 2. I think it would be cool to have a broadsword strapped on my back. 3. I think a smirk would be awesome. 4. Standing would be great. 5. And I need a 7 tattoo on my shoulder. 'MKAT ''' MEOW 02:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Can't access chat right now, so I'll tell you what I want in the drawing here. Instead of the cloak, have me wear something similar to the clothing I have in my avi but ankle length. If you need anything else just ask on my talk. 15:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I mean have it end at the beginnings of the legs, and you can put the whip uncoiled in the right. 22:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Jinbe Drawing Decisions Well, I became deeply troubled when I realized I was neglecting you and the fact that you have wanted to complete your set of drawings for 2 months now; so I worked long and hard, as fast as I could, to try and think up of what I wanted this drawing to be like. And now I have made my choices. '''Myself - Remember how I looked in the Senshi no Ten drawings you made a while ago? I was hoping you could remove the facial hair, but keep my hair, sarashi (the bandages around my waist) and my pants the same. The only things I want different this time, is: *for me to have a natural muscular build, and not look thin and weak this time. *Also, I'd like my vest to be changed to a shirt, but left open like how it usually is, and with short sleeves. (Unfortunately, this will block the tattoo, so don't worry about drawing it this time.) *That, and I'd like for the wristbands to be removed please. *And finally, I'd like my shoes to be sandals. If this is too difficult however, I'll stick with shoes. As for Senshi no Ten, I'd like it to be kept strapped to my back, as usual. Hmm, as for my posture and facial expression... *Could you have it that my hands are in my pants' pockets? That's about it for my pose, since I'll be standing upright, on the left-hand side of the page. *As for my expression, I'd prefer a calm look. Like, it doesn't look angry, sad, scared, happy, or anything of the sort. Just calm and relaxed. But maybe with a playful smirk on my face, if that's at all possible. And that's about it for me. Jinbe - I assume as you already know what Jinbe looks like, this'll need much less detail. Even still, I'd like it if he had his arms crossed as he stood by my side, with him on the right side of the page; but not too far apart though. I'd like for Jinbe and me to be standing close to each other; by about a few inches. I believe this is all that needs to be said, but if there's anything else I need to describe for you, please let me know. Background - I've scrapped the sea king idea, since you said it was too difficult last time. So now, I've taken the simpler approach and have fallen back on an older plan. If you could, I'd like to have Jinbe and myself be standing near a rocky beach (think of it as there being less sand and more stones and rock/dirt/earth/ground,) as a wave crashes into it and sprays some water upward. If you could draw that for me please, I'd appreciate it. And if you need further explanation, such as the use of a picture to show you what I mean, please tell me so I can help you out. I believe that's everything. My sincere apologies for making you wait for 2 months like this. >_< It was awfully selfish and irresponsible of me. And like with the background, if you need any images or further explanations given to help you with the drawing, just give me a call and I'll do my best to lend a hand. Best of luck, Drawing Don; and thank you very much for trying to bare in mind with me, and for allowing me to be a part of your project. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Senshi-chan the Chamileon 1. I am wearing a warriors outfit, like the one you drew on my the last time. 2. Weapons are my sword. 3. I'm grinning like a maniac. 4. I am standing, brandishing the sword, and giving whomever looks at the picture a glare. Ratman! Couldn't resist the pun there. Anyway, I've come to my decision: #First off, as I'm going to be a mouse in this drawing, I'd like to be half the size I normally am. If necessary, feel free to use whoever I'm next to for a comparison. I'm not all too picky with exactly how big or small I turn out, so long as I'm somewhere in between. #I'll be wearing the same clothes I'm wearing in the Jinbe drawing you did for me, though I'd like to remove Senshi no Ten in this drawing. And while on the subject, I realized I made a mistake in regards to my SoF tattoo. I'd like it to be on the other arm, as that's the arm I was intending for it to be on all along. #As for my mouse features, I'd like to keep the standard whiskers, tail and ears please. And if possible, could I have a sort of human-mouse face/snout? Like, it's in the shape of a human head, with eyes, nose, mouth and so on, but the nose and mouth slant forward a little bit, like a mouse's snout. And in case the ears were too vague, I'd like to point out that they're rounded. Like Mickey Mouse's ears. #For my pose, if you could, I'd like to be sitting on a wheel of Swiss cheese, with my arms folded comfortably over my chest. I'd like my right leg (which would be on your left-hand side) to hang from the edge of the wheel, as if I were sitting from a tall stool. My left leg (on your right side) would be bent at the knee cap, with my foot resting on top of the wheel. #To go with my posture, I'd like to be smiling calmly and contently. Nothing too playful or too serious. Just a smile, as if I'm comfortable and at peace. And that would be about it. Now, like usual between us, I think that's everything I can remember at the moment. If you need anything else, you know where to find me. And of course, if I wasn't as descriptive as I thought I was, I'll try and use photos and pictures to further explain what I meant. Good luck with the drawing, Cara. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Animal 1. what clothes do you have? Samurai robe and a straw hat with a big black feather on it. Black sunglasses with a shape like Kamina's from Gurren Lagann 2. do you have weapons? a katana by my left side of the body and metal claws worn on all of my claws (paws, whatever) 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? I'm just smiling with confidence with a stick in my mouth. I'm holding it in my mouth like a cigar but it's just a stick with leaf attached to it. 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? I'm preparing to drawing my sword 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? Nah FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 01:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) What kind of straw hat? Is it like Luffys or is it japanese strawhat? if you have picture of what kind of straw hat you want, it would help. Like Luffy's but without the red band How big feather? Is it left or right side of the hat or is it on top of the hat? Is it straight or bend from the middle (or from the top). It's from the left side of the hat and it's straight Are the metal claws like metal fingers which can be slipped to the persons fingers, like gauntlet without back of the hand, or did you mean something else? Sorry, I meant like metal gauntlets but the fingers are like claws Does the samurai robe have some kind of markings or paterns Not really yo carabe this is inushima #Do you have cloathing, weapons, scars tatoos or such? a suit and a fedora with a cigar in mouth and a scar on right eye #Whats your expression and position ? sitting in a large chair like a mafia boss Inushima (talk) 20:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Zodica Sorry to be late h-here's the answer to your message. Standing while wearing a spring dress, looking towards the dragon with a shy smile while having hands off to the side and ears somewhat up while also having nothing on feet. H-hope that helps looking forward to seeing the finished pictures cause your work is awesome Caring16:) (talk) 22:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zodiac Alright, my rat is gonna be standing on its back legs. Arms crossed. A coat draped over his shoulders like the Marines. A scar over his rat eye, but his eye is open, so it's gonna look like Rayleigh's eye. A straw (plant straw, I don't know what it's actually called XD) in its mouth. A little tuft of hair at the front of its head. Oh and a sash around the waist. Generalzer0 (talk) 23:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, winter and anthro Generalzer0 (talk) 20:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Any kind is fine. PIck whatever kind of coat you want :P Generalzer0 (talk) 23:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Zodiac in regard ro my chinese zodiac affiliation you are correct about it being the Monkey☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 02:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) hey carabe this is inushima i wanted to know is i could use the Onibi Onibi no Mi if its not much trouble ? Inushima (talk) 23:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Five, including those three, should do thanks13th madman (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Formalities and Requests Yo man, This message is one of incredible magnitude!! For I require something important of you!! This may come as a big thing, and I understand if you refuse. But I'm trying to create the Right hand man of Lucius. His name is Maximus, and I require a fruit you've made to modify and give it to him? It's the Onibi Onibi no Mi. This is vital for a final showdown with the Skylines, please let me know if I can have/use the fruit. Cheers Art-Master, 1NF3RNO ' talk 00:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo dude, The fact your considering this is epic enough! Maximus would need it for the timeskip at earliest. If you were to give me the fruit I'd need to tweak it incredibly! Since a Logia Will-o-wisp fruit wouldn't really work haha. Hope this helps. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 18:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Cara! DJ here! I wanted to ask you if you can do me a favour and make a pic for my friend? Here is the link if you accept. Thanks! 19:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if that's ok with you. 10:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Heiko Heiko no Mi Yo Cara. Just wanted to make sure you know about the problem with the Heiko Heiko no Mi. The DFC feels that there should be some sort of limitation that prevents it from being spammed endlessly or else it'll be overpowered. Thanks in advance for your understand. 8D Stairway Drawing It's awesome, Cara! ^_^ This was an amazing surprise after getting my rear end handed to me in a videogame. It was an amazing and very appreciated surprise. I'm not even sure what to praise first, since the entire drawing itself is remarkable to me. I loved how well you drew me, and liked the simplicity of the background (since it helps people focus on the intention of the drawing and all.) I also thought how you added the Akainu cap and coat, and Saldeath's flute/pitchfork was nicely done. Heh, it actually reminds me of how I felt when I stepped down a while ago; just less sleepy, since I was exhausted as hell at the time. lol In all seriousness though, it just looks so great, almost to the point where words fail to describe it properly. The look on my face there says it all. I knew it had to be done, or else I'd be going through more stress and work than I felt was necessary, but at the same time, it was almost painful to leave my old post behind, since it almost felt like a part of me now. You managed to contain my incredibly complex feelings over my retirement in just one drawing. Bravo, my wonderfully artistic friend. :) Finally, I felt that quote you added under the drawing fit very well. Don't know if it's from something or if you made it up on the spot, but it moved me all the same. Brings back all those feelings I had when I officially announced I'd resign as Akainu and Saldeath. Painful, yet liberating. Once again, thank you so much, Cara. This was just beyond awesome. ^_^ Very well done. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:04, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, It's looking pretty good ^.^ Additions wise, I would like seeing more plant life shown and I want it to be known that there are different types of plants there. Other than that, I like it. Thanks, and nice job. 12:54, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Evil Wyvern That's an awesome surprise to wake up to, Cara! lol I like it. You did a great job copying the avatar I created and then added to my page's gallery. ^_^ As always, you've proven yourself to be the wiki's greatest artist when it comes to drawing. Also, may I ask if the quote is from another song? eyes go from blue to red '''Evil Wyv: Moving right along... Lookin' good there, if I do say so myself. Great job capturing my coolness, Cara. Hell, I look even better than nerdy half. +_+ become blue Good Wyv: Ugh, how did he...? ...Nevermind. Well, seems both my good and dark sides like the drawing. ^_^; Guess if I rated it from 1 to 10, it'd be a 20. lol (10 from me, and 10 from my evil half.) Great job as always, my friend. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:27, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Writing Horror Well, I'm not quite sure how skilled I am at it. I haven't had much experience in writing genuine horror stories, and haven't made a real attempt at doing so in the 9 years I've been writing. The closest I've come to writing a horror story was when I was designing a location in my fictional Pokémon region, Furo. And that's because it's supposed to be where the Ghost type gym is. Long story short, the earliest known settlers of Stern Island crashed along the hazardous shores, resulting in many of them dying. The ones that survived only met unforgiving conditions, such as attacks from wild pokemon, disease, and difficult living conditions. As a result, many, many people wound up dead, and ended up leaving the old settlement on the island cursed and haunted. Obviously, it became a hot spot for Ghost type pokemon activity. Albeit, that's more tragic than it is horrific, so I highly doubt that counts as a good sign of me being a skilled horror writer. I guess in some ways, it could be a good set up for a real horror themed story, but I also doubt I'll take that route in the Pokémon fanfic I'm doing with my brother. So to summarize, I'm not quite sure if I'm good at writing horror. I just lack the writing experience and skills necessary to do so. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh, I see! I'm actually flattered my dark side, if you will, has inspired such a story. ^_^ I wouldn't mind helping, especially since I know myself better than anyone else. Not sure how much I can do with the actual horror itself, but I'm going to see this as a good opportunity to test myself and gain some much needed experience. So in case you do need some help with the actual scary stuff, I'll try and brainstorm for some ideas. The easiest aspect would be describing what Evil Wyv is like. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC) yeah id love to join can you draw Alexander D. Rose He has He has extremely long purple hair that goes all the way pass his back. Alexander ussualy wears a black shirt with a purple leather jacket and blue jeans with black shoes he wears numerous rings. He also paints his finger and toe nails black. Inushima (talk) 20:25, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: 100th Sure, I would be glad to join Cara. I will give you the details in a comment tomorrow. ~Zoro-san Sorry for the late reply. I was ridiculously busy. But, yes. I would. For old time's sake. Use the werehyena one you made for me, if you need to know what I want. Again, sorry for the late reply. Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:22, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cara! This is Vice Admiral Zeon speaking, with a quick notice. The deadline for the Short Story Contest of 2014 is coming up in only a few days! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Short Story Contest 2014 Short_Story_Contest_2014!!!! Hey Carabe. You signed up for Rinji's story contest and the deadline is near. Are you going to submit your story or do you need a few more days to finish? FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 00:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Gumo Gumo no Mi Dear Carabe197, Hi I respectfully ask permission to use your Devil Fruit "Gumo Gumo no Mi" with the hopefull model of Tarantula. I wish to fuse it with a Rapier Sword due to me not having created or found a devil fruit worth losing my ability to swim yet. However I am a Entomologist in the real world granting me a large amount of knowledge in the areas of insects, arthropods, and arachnids. If allowed I will certainly display the greatest respects to it's created and use it to it's fullest potential. If not I would ask that you consider adding more models of your Devil Fruit such as "Tarantula", "Jumping Spider", "Black Widow". However their are also types of mythical spiders such as "Arachne" and ancient types like "J. Rhenaniae" which was a large sea scorpion from ancent times and cousin to spiders and "Nephila Jurassica" which was a ancient sider the size of a human head. these are just a few suggestions and as always if you do use them I hope their to your liking. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 19:52, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Mune Mune no Mi Permission Dear Carabe197, I would like permission to have one of my characters eat the "Mune Mune no Mi" for both comedic effect and for serious use as I can actually think of several fighting uses. I understand it was designed originally to be a joke, but I feel it was actually a very brilliant idea as few people often think in that direction anymore. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 02:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Extended Family Dear Carabe197, I know you are the creator of 'Tobias Newgate' and I wanted to inform you that I am making a character named Prince L. Scarlet who is the great grandchild of Whitebeard. Out of respect for your character I thought I'd tell you, but dont worry Im designing her in a way that states she ran away rather early on so there is no possibility that she would know anything about the rest of the newgate family except for Newgate Whitebeard . I hope it is alright with you. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 10:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) eh, just go with the clothes Bryce wears Hey Mr.Bon, good luck on that long term project that your working on! I Hope I can be able to see it! B.T.W you do artistic commisions? Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 17:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC) The category we've been using more often is Captain, so under the circumstances. I think swapping every instance of pirate Captain for that would be better option, since it lets us get rid of an unecessary category.13th madman (talk) 14:05, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Maniac Chama Yo cara, I was wandering if I could be a character in Maniac Chama please? Otakuknight 79 (talk) 16:52, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Hey, can I use the pic of meek you used For the padge?Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 22:33, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Lag Demon Green, tall, large teeth, claws. Probably spouting random names of islands and characters #Female #Short, spiky hair, I'm thinking yellow? #Ratty kimono, I'm thinking like kid zoro's outfit #A katana. #about ten feet tall while I'm about my normal height #Fat. #Multiple battle scars all across its body #Dark green. #Monster claws #Pointed ears, solid red eyes, and jagged horns #No Demidramon I LOVE him!! +_+ Dude, Cara, once again you've proven just how AWESOME you are at drawing! Not only do you draw well, but you did even better than I did at drawing Demidramon! XD As far as I'm concerned, you're liek the king of the illustrated arts or something. Thanks so much for wanting to do this and for doing the little guy justice! You got literally EVERY detail right with him! You truly are an awesome guy my friend. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ''AWESOME JOB CARA '''CARA-BON'! You did an A'WESOME' job! Black and Murder are MORE awesome than I expected! Kishishi! Seeing the pictures makes me want to write about em. Thank you Cara! They're wonderful! Stopping Hey Cara you can just call them Seis Stops, we use the english word on our stop signs and the verb "parar" doesn't really conjugate into a useful word either, not any you'd see often. Cheers. [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' 00:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Translation "Bruxa na noite" is the proper form since night is feminine. And "Bruxa a dormir" since "in sleep" doesn't make much grammatical sense, but the translation is technically correct. The first one is technically correct but idk what you're aiming for "Bruxa da noite" sounds better it just means: Night's Witch or Witch of the Night. [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' Heads up Hey bud, it's lv. Just wanted to make a formal statement to be Super careful with the word ferno removed from your advent calendar. I get that you meant it as a joke but it's still a Real bad word to use y'know? Just be careful next time. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 21:35, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Sorry that some get angry over stuff that is meant for it to be a joke, That it goes so far as your work being editing, keep up the awesome work and if nothing else find a way to make a place where you can say and do what you want. Without people coming in and changing your work to fit their ever whim. Stay strong and keep pushing forward never let others take control of your jokes and your life. Come Here Hey Cara, Do you have a discord? If you do you should add me at LVDoomien#3950 so we can talk about getting you into the SOF Discord and talk about compatability with everyone that's there already. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:37, October 2, 2019 (UTC)